


Obey Me Dark AU (No official title yet / Suggestions are welcome)

by sightlessProphet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Psychological Horror, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightlessProphet/pseuds/sightlessProphet
Summary: What would happen if Obey Me got dark, angsty, and violent?Type of AU: Mirror Universe, Interactive AU (you can help build up the world of this event)Idea Concept: Levi has bought a new fully-immersive ARG horror game that has a precautioned warning for the immersion aspect and excitedly invites MC (and Mammon) to play without really paying attention to the warning. This is around the time MC's unstable magic is starting to affect the three worlds. When the trio starts up the simulated environment reality and virtual reality merges together to make the horror genre go beyond terrifying. Life and death is real, and no one is safe.Challenges: Each demon is integrated into the game as a boss, and MC is on their own. They have to find ways to snap the demons out of the game's manipulation, find out how to correct what happened, and escape the simulation before it becomes permanent.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Obey Me Dark AU (No official title yet / Suggestions are welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Horror, Psychological, Bloody, Dark, Angsty, Possible Sexual Assault, Death Is Allowed, Bodily Harm
> 
> The main character will be my MC, Yuki. Maybe. It could just be in second person. Not sure yet.
> 
> Imagine this as an event, but it's more twisted and violent.

Psychological Elements: The brothers are altered to fit the new reality, and they are at their worst based on their sins. In terms of Freud's psychoanalysis thesis, their ego part of their personalities is diminished and their id is heightened, allowing the brothers to act upon their sins in the most basic of urges with no concern for MC or the reverted brothers.

Ideas Already (Mostly) Figured Out:  
\- The game's location is locked in the house  
\- MC's room is the safe room (after a spell is casted)  
\- Mammon is the first brother to be challenged and reverted to his original self  
\- Lucifer is the main person to look out for, because he is the elder, head of the house, and most powerful and sadistic  
\- Beel is Lucifer's defender and protector of his other brothers  
\- Each brother's room has a way to help figure out how to un-brainwash the boys, but they are dangerous  
\- Levi is actually the main boss, because it's his game and he's essentially the gatekeeper between this twisted simulation and actuality.  
\- The boys' insecurities and fears are a key relevance in progressing the game  
\- The pacts MC has with the brothers is another key relevancy to progressing the game. Without trying to appeal positively to their insecurities/fears the game has a strong hold on their minds and the use of their pacts aren't as effective  
\- Death is permanent, pain is real, psychological damage will be inflicted, blood will be spilled

Examples of how demon-like and twisted the brothers become:

Mammon, Avatar of Greed, has his sights set on the human in the House of Lamentation. How much could a human go for alive? How much if dead and dissected apart for their innards and blood for witches to use for their black market magic or demons with a taste for human flesh? His craving and desire for materialistic possessions is limitless, and he will kill you to fund his greed

Satan, Avatar of Wrath, is unbound in his anger and hate. He enjoys the feeling of ripping apart weaker beings that slight him in any capacity, he finds pleasure in destruction, especially if it involves Lucifer, and he really wants to meet you. He wonders what it would be like to watch your squirm and plead while he dismembers you limb by limb, while you bleed out and cry for help that no one will answer.

\----  
My Questions for you: 

How would you make the demons as bosses of a game setting?

What would they be like at their absolute worst? 

How dangerous would the brothers act? 

How would the game use each character's insecurities and fears as their driving point? 

What kind of angst would be best applied to the situation and to each brother as MC tries to rescue them? 

How would you like to see brothers interact with MC during the confrontation? Or with each other before/during/after? 

What about hurt/comfort? 

How hard will it be to coax the brothers back to their original selves?

These are just a few questions I can think of for now. if you have any other ideas or thoughts, feel free to include them!

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave your ideas as comments, or you can make the journey to my fandom writing blog, fandom-scatteredthoughtsonpaper.
> 
> This is just a dark and fun concept I had pop in my head when listening to Panic Room by Au/ra and had a full scene with Mammon and Yuki, my MC, and I wanted to see about expanding upon the idea. 
> 
> Something this extensive though would require a lot of thought and work to be done right, and then I had the notion of possibly making it an interactive AU, possibly.
> 
> So if you're interested or if you wanna talk about the concept, leave a reply or send an ask.


End file.
